Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rear tray for a vehicle with a structure having energy harvesting elements, and more particularly, to a rear tray for a vehicle with a structure having various energy harvesting elements to generate electric energy for an auxiliary power source of an eco-friendly vehicle.
Background Art
In an eco-friendly vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a fuel-cell vehicle, a high-voltage battery is mounted as a driving power source of a motor which is a driving power source. In addition, an auxiliary battery for supplying power to various electrical equipments and a controller is mounted.
In the case of the high-voltage battery and the auxiliary battery which are used in the eco-friendly vehicle, an optimal charging amount is always managed to be stored. To this end, various types of battery charging control strategies such as regenerative braking control have been used.
Further, energy harvesting elements which charge a battery of the eco-friendly vehicle and generate separate electric energy so as to be used as the power for various electrical equipments have been applied to the vehicle.
As an example in which the energy harvesting elements are mounted on the vehicle, in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-0014328, it is disclosed that a piezoelectric element assembly for generating the electric energy is mounted on an axel of the vehicle.
Further, as another example in which the energy harvesting elements are mounted on the vehicle, in US Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-0110485, a structure in which a collector plate which stores solar energy in a roof panel of the vehicle is mounted is disclosed.
As such, various researches have been conducted so as to obtain electric energy by mounting the energy harvesting elements on the vehicle, and further, methods for increasing harvesting efficiency of the energy harvesting elements mounted on the vehicle have been researched.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.